


Meet The Medics

by HellsPurestDevil



Series: Project Mythicus [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bickering, Doctor - Freeform, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Hospital, Injections, Injury Recovery, Medic - Freeform, Needles, Nurse - Freeform, Pip is stubborn boi :y, injection, injuries, introduction of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPurestDevil/pseuds/HellsPurestDevil
Summary: Watching the pair bicker back and forth was akin to that of a puppet show, the pair theoretically battering each other over the head with gavels and clubs. At least the comedic value could bring smiles...





	Meet The Medics

“You know, if you’re doing this just to see my daughter, I’m going to let you bleed out.”

The threat was empty but not without irritation. Philip could only tut under his breath as Aaron continued to thread together the seams of the bandage over his forearm. Just how many times had he heard the same statement or something similar from Burr?

“Good thing I’m so charming then.” He countered, eliciting nought but an unimpressed glower from the medic. Aaron’s glare was icy; perhaps he’d make a better drill sergeant than a doctor, but alas, fate had chosen his career. He gave the bandages a light tug, drawing a hiss from Philip as he flinched under the new tightness. 

“A knight in shining armour.” Aaron snickered sarcastically. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t very well dislike Philip. He’d watched the boy grow up, watched him bring laughter to Theodosia even in the darkest of times, seen him for better and for worse. Not that he would ever admit to such a fondness. Theodosia was still his daughter, and dating a reckless hooligan like Philip was hardly going to end well.

Watching the pair bicker back and forth was akin to that of a puppet show, the pair theoretically battering each other over the head with gavels and clubs. At least the comedic value could bring smiles to other patients dependent on the medics’ aid; Maria in particular couldn’t help but feel a fondness for Philip and his antics. Philip’s father may not have been at the top of her friends list, but why blame the son for the faults of the parent?

She crossed the ward, placing down a tray of injections and tablets; morphine seemed to be like gold nowadays, co-codamol treated like some sort of magical elixir. Between Philip and Thomas, it was no surprise that Maria was constantly ordering in more supplies. It was hardly healthy, but then again, none of this lifestyle was. Gone were the days where Philip could be satiated on video games and chocolate treats alone; scraped knees were easier to treat than deep gashes and bloodied wounds.

“Aw no- c’mon, I don’t need all that…” Philip groaned as he caught sight of Maria filling one of the injections. She could only laugh lightly under her breath.

“Don’t be a baby.” She hummed as Aaron moved aside for her to take Philip’s arm. “This is a pinprick. Much better than spending the rest of the night sore.” The grunt that left Philip was disapproving but accepting; he knew Maria was right. Still, that never made moments like this easy; injections were injections, and it didn’t matter how many war wounds Philip brought home for the pair to patch up, it would never remove the anxiety before receiving a needle. “Hold still, ok?”


End file.
